Abandoned
by icheeseflip13
Summary: Kurt's father disowns him and it's up to Blaine to take Kurt in! Set after the substitute, in this Kurt doesn't come out until then. I suck at summaries, please read and leave reviews! Thanks :)
1. On the Streets

**Hey guys! So, this is a completely AU story... I know it's completely unrealistic, but it's just for fun. I'm collaborating with my friend Alli. Sorry about short chapters but I hoep you like the story!**

**-Jordan**

"Dad... I'm gay." Kurt bites his lip, hard. His dad doesn't say anything for a moment, than looks his son in the eyes. His normally warm and inviting eyes are cold and angry.  
"Get out of my house, faggot." He sneers. Kurt had never heard his dad speak to anyone that way. I mean, he'd bash gays a lot, but not to people's faces. Kurt's eyes filled with tears. His dad had said the dreaded word, his freaking father, who promised to always love him, called him that awful, disgusting word that no father should ever say to his son. Burt turns away from Kurt.  
"You have five minutes to pack up all your shit and get out of my house. I'm counting." Kurt hurriedly grabs a suitcase and stuffs all of his favorite clothes and favorite things in to his bag. He steals his mom's perfume bottle and stuffs it in.  
Just before he leaves, he gets a text from Blaine. Blaine! Blaine would help him.  
_Courage._  
That's all the text said, but it's all Kurt needed. Just before he leaves he looks his dad in the eyes.  
"Mom would be ashamed of you." Kurt spat. He walks out with his head held high, to god knows where for the night. His phone goes off. It's Blaine. Kurt was about to text him. Weird.  
"Hey Kurt. I was wondering if we could go for coffee?"  
"Actually, I need your help. I- I c-came out t-to my d-dad and he- he th- threw me out." He manages to stutter. To his surprise, he hears something shatter and Blaine yell,  
"God dammit!" Blaine never swears.  
"Blaine?" Kurt says, his voice small.  
"Just... where the hell did you go?"  
I- I'll use my phone to get directions to the Lima Bean... I don't know."  
"Meet me there as soon as you can. You're staying with me."  
"What? You board at Dalton."  
"You're staying at my house." Blaine says firmly. "Get there as soon as you can." With that, Blaine hangs up, but he gave Kurt a shred of hope. Someone cared. Someone was taking him in. He finally lets out a shuddering sob, gets the directions to the Lima Bean, and runs there as fast as he can in the pouring rain, which fit his mood perfectly.

* * *

Kurt makes sure to wipe his eyes and tries to make it look as though he wasn't just sobbing his eyes out. He walks into the Lima Bean, pasting a fake smile on his face. He sees Blaine sitting at one of the tables, angrily punching the keypad of his phone, probably trying to find out where Kurt was. He's never seen Blaine so angry; but if you looked closely you could tell Blaine had been crying. Kurt wondered why Blaine was crying, for his parents were accepting of his being gay... but if you love someone that much, you feel their pain. When something hurts them, it hurts you too.  
Kurt shook the thought out of his head. Love. Blaine didn't love him; sure he loved Blaine, but the oblivious boy had no idea. Why did he care so much? He'd only met Kurt a few weeks ago... Could Kurt trust Blaine? Were things moving too fast? All this was becoming too much for Kurt to handle. He wasn't looking for a relationship anyway. According to his dad, "faggots don't deserve to love... they don't want it anyways." Maybe he was right...  
Just as he started to feel light-headed, Blaine saw Kurt standing near the entrance. Kurt walked over to Blaine and Blaine frowned when he saw the other boy's red face and puffy eyes.  
"Hey Kurt... so. My mom... she said it would be alright if you stayed with us. I would come home every weekend from boarding to see you, and you could transfer to Dalton, my parents can pay for it..." Kurt was astonished. Blaine, a boy he had met not two weeks ago, was offering his home to him.  
"Blaine... I'll stay at my school... I can't impose on you like that though... and what if your parents hate me, we've known each other for only two months..." Kurt's ramble was cut off with Blaine's finger on his lips.  
"I've got it all covered, 'kay?" Kurt nodded, unable to say anything as he felt butterflies flying around in his stomach. "Come on. You're filthy." Blaine says. Kurt blushes, embarrassed. "We're going home."


	2. We're Here

Hey Guys! So I decided I'll update every week on Glee Day! Yay! I hope that works for you guys :) I finished this last night, but I wasn't sure when to post it. Sorry this too so long! And sorry about the length, but hey, this is my longest one yet- 963 words! It's an accomplishment for me. So enjoy. Happy reading :)

* * *

The car ride is awkward, to say the least. They sit there in silence listening to Katy Perry. Kurt breaks the ice.

"Really, Blaine? Katy Perry?" Blaine just smiles and says,  
"Ooh, this next one's my favorite." The music starts up.  
'You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on,' the song claims. Kurt smiles.  
"You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong." Blaine sang along with a dopey grin on his face. Kurt joins in.  
"I know you get me, so I let my walls come down... dow-ow-own. Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets... just love." They stare at each other for a moment and Blaine lets out an edgy, forced laugh.  
"Alright... well, this is my place." Kurt gasps. Blaine's house is huge! He should've expected it, what with all of the other houses on the street only being slightly smaller, but Kurt finds his jaw dropping. Blaine forces out another harsh laugh.  
"Yeah... it's a bit much."  
"No, it's-it's beautiful." Kurt runs out of the car excitedly at the prospect of staying in this beautiful estate, almost forgetting the circumstances for which he has come. Blaine beams at seeing Kurt so happy. He doesn't know it yet, for he is is oh-so-oblivious, but he's falling in love with Kurt, and when Blaine falls... he falls hard.  
Kurt turns around.  
"You coming? It's your house. Be a gentleman and show me in, you idiot." Blaine, still beaming walks over to Kurt.  
"Welcome to my estate, sir," he pronounces, bowing down mockingly. Kurt sticks his tongue out.  
"Dork." Blaine and Kurt walk into the house and Blaine gives a tour. He shows Kurt his room, (which Kurt loves) the living room, and all of his favorite places in the house.  
Kurt finally decides to go up to his room (after he jumps on Blaine and says, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" to which Blaine laughs)  
While Kurt gets settled in his room, Blaine is making a heard decision: how to tell Kurt about his... family situation. Kurt and everyone else think that Blaine's parents are accepting of him. They couldn't be more wrong. There's a reason Blaine is so sensitive to Kurt's situation. He unconsciously rubs the long, dark scar on his side.  
Kurt rushes down the stairs, interrupting Blaine's train of thought.  
"Blaine, should I make dinner?" He inquires. Blaine laughs.  
"Please, I'll order pizza. It's pizza week." He clamps his hand over his mouth, horrified. See, Blaine had different weeks for what he would order, with no mother to cook for him, and god knows he couldn't cook at all.  
"Pizza week?" Kurt questions. Blaine stumbles for his words,  
"Um, I um, just meant day! Thursdays are pizza days!" Kurt gives him a funny look, but doesn't say anything else about it.  
"Hi... yeah, the usual and one Hawaiian pizza. Yeah. Thanks! Bye." Blaine turns to Kurt. So, how do you like it here?" Kurt squeals.  
"Are you kidding me? I love it! But... are you sure about this?"  
"Yeah... as long as you like it here... welcome, roommate. What's your name?" He sticks out his hand in his dapper fashion.  
"My name's Kurt. You're quite the gentleman."  
"I'm Blaine and, I know. My best friend tells me that all the time."  
"Oh, I'm upgraded to best friend now?"  
"Of course." And with that, Kurt officially moves in with one Blaine Anderson.

_**Kurt**_

"Blaine! Where's my red bowtie?" I yell down the hall. No response. "Blaine, if you're sleeping..." I let the threat hang in the air. I'd been living at Blaine's for a week while his parents were on a business trip. We'd had so much fun so far. It was nice living with your best friend. We always got along (we had yet to get in to a fight) and we knew everything about each other, so we could go downstairs and get breakfast in our pyjamas and bedheads, have pillow fights at night, and stay up late telling scary stories to try to scare each other.  
Blaine was lying in his bed, snoring lightly. "Get up and wipe the drool off your face, dork!" I yell. He doesn't wake up, so I grin and plug his guitar in, cranking it all the way up. I don't play guitar, so the incredibly large sound that comes from the amp is painful to my ears.  
Blaine sits up immediately.  
"Kur'! What'd'ya wan'..." He grumbles sleepily, much like Finn. Finn. We basically ignored each other now, pretending the other didn't exist. He'd stolen my dad, my house, and I saw him give my mother's old perfume bottle to Rachel!  
I growl thinking of that. I'd wanted to go over there and smack the smiles off both of their faces. Well, I think, You can take the last thing I have of my mother, but you'll never have her. And she was the best, most beautiful, wonderful person in the world.  
Blaine unplugs his still vibrating amp. "Really, Kurt? And I don't drool!"  
I grin cheekily. "Well, next time, get off your lazy ass and yes, you do drool, it's all over your face. We have to get going. My school starts in two and a half hours, and yours starts in-" I glance at my watch. "Thirty minutes." Blaine groans. He's always complaining oer the fact that his school starts at seven and mine at nine.  
Thirty minutes later, Blaine is in his uniform, hair gelled down with an inhumane amount of hair product, and ready to go.  
"Did you wash your face, Blainey? Wouldn't want the world to know about your droolng problem." I smirk. Blaine didn't drool. I just like messing with him. He nods, so I say,  
"Let's go."


	3. Kurt Breaks Down

Sorry this is so short guys! I hope you like it anyways!

* * *

"Hey homo!" Kurt's walking home after school when Karofsky and what Kurt liked to call his 'minions' come up behind him.  
Kurt keeps walking briskly, ignoring them. "We heard about your daddy problems!" _Just keep walking, Kurt, just keep walking,_ he thinks numbly. "Was mommy not there to hold you? Poor little Kurtie is such a fag that mommy wanted to die, and daddy doesn't want him anymore. Poor baby!" Kurt turns around.  
"What did you just say?" He growls.  
"I said, you are the reason your mother killed herself! She didn't want a little sick abomination for a son!" Kurt sees red for a second and all of a sudden Karofsky's nursing a bloody nose and Kurt's running. He doesn't know where he's going; he just knows that he has to get out of there.  
_They're right,_ a voice inside his head says, _poor Elizabeth didn't want _you_! Nobody wants you! All she wanted was a normal child!_  
He sees his car, parked a few blocks from the school, and realizes he just ran all the way to his car. He stops and pants, finally letting the tears stream down his cheeks. Just when he thought they'd forgotten, just when he'd started to move on...  
Kurt's mother had chronic depression. When she killed herself, all she left was a note with two sentences on it: _I love you Kurt & Burt. I'm sorry it had to end this way._  
He drove as fast as he could back home. He let himself in, and ignoring Blaine, ran up the stairs to his room sobbing. Blaine didn't know. He didn't understand why Blaine was friends with him, why he had taken him in, when he was just a screw-up!  
"That's all I am," Kurt sobs.  
"Kurt?" Blaine knocks lightly on the door. "May I come in?" Kurt panics.  
"One second!" He goes into the bathroom and washed his face, trying to make himself look normal. Once he's moderately satisfied, he calls, "Come in!"  
"I, um... you... I was just uh, making sure you were okay..." Blaine seemed incredibly nervous.  
"I'm fine." Kurt snaps. "Please just leave me alone."  
"Okay." Blaine whispers, walking out.  
That day was never mentioned again.

Burt Hummel paces around his living room. _You idiot! _He thinks. _How could you throw your son- your last connection to your deceased wife- out onto the streets! Kurt's right, Elizabeth would be ashamed!_

He sighs and puts his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" He moans. He'd been so angry in the moment; his son, his _perfect _son, was _gay. _He wasn't a little boy anymore; he wasn't the squirming infant that Burt had held in his hands the day he was born.

But Elizabeth would've loved Kurt just the same. If he'd done this when she was still alive, she'd probably divorce him. She'd loved her son with every fiber of her being. They had all thought she was over he depression- but one day Burt came home… and she was gone, dead, sprawled out on the bed with a fistful of pills. No one knows why.

Burt shook all thoughts of Elizabeth from his head, just like he'd been doing for the past nine years.

He had to get Kurt back, he simply had to. There was nothing he wouldn't do. But he knew his stubborn son would never forgive him- and quite frankly, he didn't blame Kurt for that. He blamed himself. Sighing, he turns on the television and tries to drown out his thoughts and focus on the baseball game- but all he can focus on is the fact that the players are wearing stirrup pants.


	4. Kurt's Story

Hey guys! So it's another update day! Thanks to all the followers and reviewers, it means a lot :) Sorry it may be depressing. My grandfather just died. :(

Kurt had had enough. The bullying was worse than ever, and he was tired of hiding the constant bruises from Blaine and staying up at night sobbing. He wasn't going to take it anymore.

"Blaine," He asked one day. "How much is the tuition for Dalton?" He was hoping he could save up some money, because even if he could only stay for a year, Dalton would be an escape from all of the bullying. Blaine looks up from his laptop.

"I think it's around 35 grand." He says. Actually, he knows the exact amount, but he wouldn't tell Kurt that, because in Kurt's mind, his parents pay the tuition.

Kurt groans. Blaine has been watching Kurt closely for the past few days. Kurt had been closed off, he was wearing clothes that were more like Finn's (which Kurt always complained about before) and acting different- Kurt had told him once he had tried to be straight for his dad once- his dad had loved it, but Kurt finally couldn't take it one day and went back to himself, and Blaine was reminded of it with the way Kurt had started walking, talking, doing everything. Blaine sighed.

He knew Kurt was getting bullied, but had it gotten that bad?

"Hey, Kurt? We need to talk." Blaine says. Kurt stops picking at his cuticles and looks up.

"Yes?"

"Well… you've been acting strangely lately, like a different person. It's kind of like the time you told me about when you tried to be straight for your dad, I'd imagine. But your dad isn't around anymore-" Kurt bristles at that- "so why are you acting this way? You know I'd accept you- I'm like you myself." Kurt mumbles something under his breath. "What?"

"Do you know how my mother died?" Kurt asks suddenly. Blaine looks at him questioningly.

"Yeah. You told me she was sick and she got so sick one day that she died."

Kurt closes his eyes and pursed his lips into a thin line.

"It was a lie... well sort of… my mother was sick, very sick, but not physically." Blaine, confused, cocks his head at Kurt.

"She had depression." Kurt began. "Chronic depression. She was never really happy; she always had to fake it, I could always see bags under her eyes and it was a fight for her just to get up in the morning." Kurt's eyes are filled with tears that are threatening to spill over. "She was getting better, for her family." Kurt lets out a sob. "She was acting like she was fine. She was _smiling _some days, it made my dad so happy, I remember. Then one day…" Kurt's tears finally run down his cheeks. "My dad and I came back from the store… and we found her dead on the floor. She'd taken pretty much all the pills in the house, and all her suicide note said was, _'I love you Kurt & Burt. I'm sorry it had to end this way.' _ **Sorry?" **Kurt screams. "Sorry? If you were fucking sorry you wouldn't have done this to me!" Kurt looks up sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I've never talked about this with anyone."

Blaine is in a state of shock. He puts his hand to his cheek and realizes, listening to Kurt's story, he'd been silently crying along with Kurt.

"If we're talking straight Kurt…" Blaine struggles to keep his voice steady. "I've… I've been emancipated." Now Kurt's the one who's confused.

"What's emancipated?" Blaine sighs.

"It's a long story…"

"I have time."


	5. Blaine's Story

I am highly aware none of this is realistic at all! I don't know, I personally despise this chapter, but I don't know what you guys will think… I know where to take the story from here, so the rest of it will be much better and you'll probably get faster updates. Enjoy…hopefully?

"So. My parents had always been neglectful. I was pretty much raised by a series of different nannies and maids." Blaine sighs. It's a long story, and he really doesn't feel like telling it. But what's done is done. "They never liked me. I was always a disappointment. My grades weren't good enough, I didn't play enough sports, I wasn't as talented as Cooper, and I didn't want to be a lawyer or doctor."

Kurt looks sympathetic, but Blaine can sort of tell he doesn't really get it.

"When I was fourteen, I came out to my parents. My dad had always been homophobic, but I didn't know the extent of it. We were at dinner one night…" Blaine remembers it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Blaine and his parents were having yet another awkward dinner. They didn't really know Blaine at all, so they would always ask him questions about sports and girls he liked and his different friends. They didn't know he didn't have any friends, not since his ex-best friend Giyon had caught him kissing Danny DeLuca in the boy's locker room. He'd spread it around the school that they were both gay and well… Danny ended up dead when they were both beaten by some of the thugs in the grade._

_"So, Blaine, I saw you hanging out with some pretty girls earlier." Blaine sighs. He hangs out with some of the girls because they are the only people that accept him._

_"Look Dad, I can't take this anymore. I'm done lying. I know you won't be happy, but there's something I need to tell you."_

_"Yes, Blaine?"_

_"Dad, Mom… I… I'm gay." He whispers the last word softly as if that will somehow make less of an impact. His mother looks at him with angry eyes. He gulps._

_"Blaine, dear… come over here." The way she says _dear _sounds poisonous to Blaine. He winces and slowly walks over to his mother. She stands up and… __**SMACK**__! He hears the sound ring out before he feels the awful sting._

_Blaine cries out. His father stands up and shoves him against the wall, kicking him in the stomach._

_"Now get up to your room, fag!" Blaine has heard that word many times, from all of the kids in his grade and his parents and family over the years (though his family's had never been directed at him before) and while those times it hurt, nothing hurts more than hearing your own father or mother call you a derogatory name like that._

_"Y-yes sir." Blaine says quietly, trying hard to keep his tears in. As soon as his back is to his father, they all come streaming down his face, and he realizes his life would never be the same again._

**_Flashback ends_**

"Over time things worsened. My parents never really paid that much attention to me before, but now whenever they were home the best I got was being ignored. He used to beat me all the time. I had to stay home so many times because of black eyes and bruises I lost track." Blaine recounted bitterly.

"I started looking up ways to get away from my parents. At this point I was fifteen- though my birthday had passed without a word because I had to stay home that day- and I found something about emancipation. However, you had to be sixteen." Blaine bit his lip. "So I ran, just like I do everything. I ran away from home because I couldn't take it anymore." He lets out a sob. Kurt hugs him tightly, ignoring his brain saying, _you're so close! You could just lean over and- _Kurt diminishes the thought. He's not taking advantage of Blaine in this situation. That would be so wrong, sinking so low.

"So I went to my friend Ella's. She was basically the only friend I had, that I really talked with. She had been a mid-year transfer, so she had no idea that I was outed. When she opened the door she looked horrified. I'd forgotten about my black eye in the rush to sneak out and not be seen. I asked her if I could please come in and she gladly let me."

"I told her everything about my family, about how I'd been forced out of the closet, how I had no one else to turn to." Blaine takes a breath. "When I finished she was horrified. I still remember her exact reaction,_ 'How can people get away with this shit? This is insane! That's it, B. You're staying here and that's final.'" _Blaine laughed somewhat bitterly. "I couldn't believe someone cared enough to react like that. I had figured I would need to plead with her to get her to let me to stay. She was amazing to me."  
"So I stayed at her house until around my sixteenth birthday. This was when I began to explore emancipation again. When we went into court, it was agreed that my parents would give me what they had originally had planned on giving me. This amounted to 1.3 million dollars." Kurt gasps.

"So I, as an emancipated child, bought this house to keep up the image that I still lived with my parents, applied to Dalton after Sadie Hawkins… and the rest is history." Kurt gapes at Blaine, still trying to make sense of everything.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we… forget about today… and just… live like roommates?"

"Sure, Kurt. Sure."


	6. Burt is Back

Well look who's back! Me! I'm so sorry guys, and if you're still reading, thank you so much. I just want to give a shoutout (or whatever you call it) to XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX for reviewing ever chapter :) and thank you to other reviewers, it means a lot to me to know people actually read the stuff I write. So, back to what you came for: The actual story! Yay!

-Jordan

* * *

Blaine can't get Kurt out of his head. It's driving him insane. He can't stop thinking about Kurt's hair, Kurt's eyes, the way Kurt's- no! Blaine thinks. Stop it, Kurt is your friend, plus is you date him and break up, it'll be weird around the house, and you don't even know if he likes you back... The list went on and on.  
Besides, Blaine had bigger things to worry about- like Kurt's bullying situation. Alright, so it was still about Kurt. But it was important, in his defense! Blaine could tell the bullying was taking its toll on Kurt. Kurt would come home with bruises he didn't know Blaine knew was there, worn down and sore, slushee in his haair most days, sometimes smelling like garbage from being tossed in dumpsters. Blaine felt bad, going to Dalton where there was no bullying whatsoever and everyone accepts him in spite of him being gay and a midtransfer.  
Blaine tries to forget about Kurt, he really does. But it's no use. He can't even focus at home- Kurt is there. Blaine sighs. He's exhausted! His nightmares have kept him up all night for the past week. Kurt luckily hadn't noticed. Walking home today, this is finally catching up with him. He drags his feet on the ground, overjoyed when he sees his house in the distance. Taking out his keys, he olpens the door.  
"Hey Kurt, I'm home!" He calls. No response. Blaine hears a muffled sniffles and that sounds like sobbing.  
"Kurt?" Suddenly he finds himself with an armful of Kurt. Kurt cries uncontrollably, going limp in Blaine's arms.  
"My dad came here." Kurt chokes out. Blaine inhales sharply."He said he wanted to talk." Kurt sniffles.

* * *

*Flashback*  
Kurt had gotten home early. Mr. Shue was busy that day, so Glee was let out early. Kurt happily skipped inside; he'd gotten a 97 On his quiz and he hadn't been slusheed or throw into the dumpsters that day. He started his homework, humming 'Teenage Dream' absentmindedly when he heard a knock on the door.  
"Coming!" He called. He opened the door and his face fell. "Dad?" He choked out. "What are you doing here, and how the hell did you find me? If I was in my right mind I'd slam the door in your face." Scowling, Burt crosses his arms over his chest.  
"Nice to see you too, Scooter."  
"Don't call me that." Kurt spat.  
"Look Kurt, I'm not here to fight, I'm here to talk to you." Burt says. " I want to explain."  
Kurt lets out a humorless laugh.  
"Explain? What could you possibly explain, Dad? i came out, you threw me out, that was that. It's simple. You don't accept me. It's a shame, but if that's how you see it, then so be it." He's started to put up his walls, and they're not coming down anytime soon.  
"Kurt, let me talk. Just for a minute."  
"Fine, shoot." Burt scowls at Kurt's casual but angry demeanor but continues.  
"When you said that you were..." Burt cuts himself off. "When you did what you did, I just... freaked out. I mean, this whole being gay thing, it's so new and I..."  
"Gay thing?" Burt huffs.  
"Look, Kurt, I had dreams, okay? About my son, with a nice woman, and grandkids, and we could be a family. I never dreamed you'd be a fa-"  
"Don't you dare say that!" Kurt screeches. "Don't you dare walk in here and say that goddamn awful word, 'cause it hurts."  
"Kurt, I just want you to come home. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it it was just so... sudden and I just couldn't deal with it." Kurt glares at his father.  
"Go to hell." He spat. "And get out of my house." Burt walks out and Kurt slams the door behind him. He runs up to his room and breaks down.

* * *

"And that's how you found me." Kurt sniffles.  
"Shh... it'll be okay." Blaine murmurs. Kurt pulls away and looks down.  
"Sorry." He mumbles, and retreats to his room.


	7. Of Nightmares and Kisses

This is incredibly short. I'm sorry... I just have writer's block for this story, I have no idea what to do with it! Ack! But I'm sticking with it, don't worry :)

Kurt's POV

I've been avoiding Blaine lately. It was humiliating, crying in front of him yet again and this time completely throwing myself on him. He probably thinks I'm a freak now. We go our separate ways, having awkward take-out dinners and goodnight's right before bed.

The bullying has gotten much better since I punched Karofsky. They're now a little scared to mess with me. I've been getting closer to Mercedes lately too; it's nice. I was getting closer to Rachel, but then she sent some poor girl to a crack house.

I got home around ten that night; I was with Mercedes and Tina. Closing the door softly behind me, I call, "Blaine?" No response. He must have been asleep. I tiptoe to my room and do my nighttime routine as quickly as I can. I slip into bed when all of a sudden I hear something

"No, please…" It has to be Blaine. He's the only other person in the house.

"Daddy, I promise I'll be good." That makes my blood run cold. Blaine never called his Dad daddy… he didn't even call him by name, just a short, bitter, 'my father'. I creep over to Blaine's room.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I… I'll do anything, please! Please!" He shrieks. His eyes are closed and he's tossing and turning. "No!" He screams. "No!" I sit on his bed.

"Blaine, wake up." I say firmly. He keeps screaming. "Blaine, wake up!" I say a bit louder. Blaine lets out one last scream and opens his eyes. He sobs and sobs and I just hold him, because he did the same for me. That's what friends do." When he's done he looks up at me.

"Kurt?" He says, sounding confused. I nod and he says, "What… oh no, I had a nightmare, didn't I?" He sounds so small and vulnerable I just want to kiss all his pain away. Wait, wait. _Kiss? Where did that come from? _I shake the thought away and focus on Blaine.

"Yeah." I say. "Are you okay?"

He just shrugs and says, "I'm sorry about this. I was hoping you wouldn't find out." I shake my head.

"Blaine, it's my job to help you just like it's your job to help me. We're friends." I hear him mumble something but I can't make it out.

"What?" He looks away. "Nothing. Just…" Suddenly he's sitting up. "Kurt, I don't know if I…" He trails off again. I realized abruptly that he's getting closer now, too close for comfort. "Are you okay?" I ask.  
And then his lips are on mine. I lean into it, almost unaware of what's going on, not fully realizing what's happening. I'm kissing Blaine. Blaine, who I live with, who took me in, who is pretty much my best friend, is kissing me. We break apart.

"Oh my god." He mumbles, pressing his hand to his lips. "Fuck. Did I really just do that? Please tell me this is some messed up dream."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, hurt.

"No, no… I just meant…"

"Spit it out, Blaine."

"Was that okay?" He asks. "Because you're my best friend, and I don't want to loose you. I am so, so sorry… It won't happen again, I promise." I'm not sure how to reply. On one hand, I loved that… it was amazing. On the other…

"It was wonderful." I tell him. _Wonderful? What are you, the queen of England? _"But Blaine… we should stay friends. I mean, what if we broke up? We would still be living together and that would be just… awkward." Blaine nods curtly.

"Well I… I'll see you, Kurt."

"I'll see you, Blaine." I reply, going back to bed.

_I love you._


	8. Of Chases and Phone Calls

So excited for shooting star on Thursday! J I'm sorry about missing the last update, I really am! I just have a busy life, I've been going through some things I'd rather not mention but it's getting better, so updates should be on time. A shoutout to 9opera and Kunkzzz who both gave me great feedback and are some of my best friends J

Enjoy… hopefully.

Despite the kiss, Kurt and Blaine have been growing much closer, with sort of a mutual understanding, if you will. Things were looking up. Kurt was feeling much better, Blaine was getting fewer nightmares, and things were good in school for both of them. They were beginning to believe they could actually get past this.

That was until they got the phone call.

~~~ K&B ~~~ K&B ~~~ K&B ~~~ K&B ~~~ K&B ~~~ K&B ~~~ K&B ~~~

Blaine had picked up Kurt from school today as a surprise. He wanted to have a fun day with his friend, so he had taken Kurt out for ice cream and then they'd gone to the park. It had been great. Blaine keeps talking as he jiggles the door open with his keys, continuing his rather funny tale of the crazy head of the Warbler's.

"And then Wes stands up and screams, 'WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT MY GAVEL!'" Kurt slaps him on the arm playfully.

"Language, Blaine!" Blaine pokes him in the ribs and Kurt giggles. Blaine raises and eyebrow.

"You're ticklish?" He asks mischievously. Kurt nervously evades the question.

"So, Blaine, finish telling me that story…"

"You're ticklish!" Blaine grins. He pokes Kurt in the ribs again. Kurt tries not to laugh, but fails miserably. Blaine smiles wickedly.

"I'm going to get you, Kurt Hummel!" He yells. Kurt screeches and bolts toward his room. Blaine speeds down the hall, unable to catch up with Kurt.

"Awww, poor hobbit can't run fast enough on his short legs!" Kurt teases.

"Hey! I'll have you know I AM of average stature!"

"Only you could work the word stature into a normal conversation, Blaine!" Blaine chases him to the guest room, where Kurt jumps onto the bed. Blaine tackles him down, tickling his stomach.

"S-stop it!" Kurt shrieks.

"Say I'm amazing!"

"You-you're amazing!"

"Say I am the awesomest person ever and you love my bowties!"

"Never!" Blaine doesn't stop and Kurt finally relents, gasping for breath.

"You-you're the a-awesomest person e-ever and.."

'And what?"

"And I love your damn bowties!" He replies, trying to be cross, but failing because he's laughing so hard. Blaine releases him. "And now, I will head downstairs to get myself some victory chocolate."

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"I've got to start my homework." He says.

Neither boy realizes _just friends _don't do what they just did. They just go about their normal routine. Blaine walks downstairs. He hears the phone ringing obnoxiously and picks it up.

"Hi, is this the Anderson residence?" A snobby sounding voice says.

"Yes, and who is this?"

"This is Lima Memorial Hospital." Blaine pales.

"What's wrong? What happened?" The person on the phone- Blaine realized he didn't know their name- sighs.

"I understand Mr. Kurt Hummel is living with you, correct?" Blaine nods before realizing she can't see.

"Yes, miss." He says.

"May I speak to him?" Blaine takes a sharp intake of breath.

"What is this about?" He demands.

"Just let me speak to him." She says forcefully. He takes the receiver away from his mouth and sticks his tongue out at it immaturely, than calls, "Kurt?"

Kurt rushes downstairs and Blaine hands him the phone. He can only hear Kurt's side of the conversation, but it doesn't sound good.

"Yes…" Kurt mumbles.

"Are you sure I…"

"No, no, no…"

"Thank you." The last phrase is whispered, broken.

Blaine stares at him. "What happened?"

"He's gone." Kurt replies blankly.

"Who's gone?"

"My father… he's dead."

* * *

Yes, it is incredibly short; I'm sorry. I have writer's block. The next, longer update, will be up by thursday, or else 9opera will maul me.


	9. Curse My Respiratory System

Um, hi. *Hides behind rock* So, feel free to maul me or whatever… I'm really sorry for not updating! A lot of shit has gone down and I just… I didn't have time to write. But I'm back! I can't promise any update times, because I most likely will forget and not post and disappoint you guys so… I will post when I can, thanks to the readers who have stuck with me, I really appreciate it! It's really great knowing someone actually reads the shit I write… I might have said that before, I don't know. Sorry, atrociously long author's note coming to a close! Oh, and thank you to the Guest who reviewed about giving this more of a flow- I noticed it too, and I'm working on it. Thanks for the honest criticism. Now I'm done! Enjoy, hopefully!

* * *

"My father is dead." Kurt repeats. "I- I need to sit down." I watch him wearily stumble over to the chair next to me. His hands are shaking. He looks up at me.

"You know what the last thing I ever said to him was?" He mumbles. I don't know if he's expecting a response, so I don't say anything.

"I told him to go to hell." He whispers. "And I'll never get to say I'm sorry!" I expect him to cry now; but he doesn't. He simply sits there, still shaking. His face is turning red, and I dread what is to come.

"It's not fair!" He explodes. "What did I do to deserve all this shit and pain?" He glares at me, as though I'm the one who killed his father.

"Tell me, Blaine. Tell me what the fuck I ever did to this world, because I sure as hell don't know! Why do I deserve this, huh? What's wrong with me?" I bite my lip, not knowing how do reply.

"Well?" He demands. Talking a deep breath, I reply.

"I don't know, Kurt. I really don't. But I promise, we can get through this."

"Not we, Blaine. Me. I'm the one who's an orphan! I'm alone." He puts his head in his hands, and something snaps inside of me.

"Now you stop!" I yell. "Stop wallowing in self-pity. You're not alone. Hello? What about me, I'm standing right here! I've been here for you since I met you, and that's not going to change!" I take his hand.

"I'm here and… and I love you." Wait… did I just say that? He's staring at me. Oh god, I just told him I love him! So I do the only thing I can do. I kiss him. And god, it's perfect. It's better than I ever imagined.

I pull away and he's gaping at me. I expect him to slap me, or at least glare.

"You think you can do that and just stop?" He breathes, pulling me in. I smile into his lips. He tastes like mint and something sweet and just Kurt. We finally pull away, for lack of air.

"Curse my respiratory system." I mutter. Kurt giggles. I smile for a moment, than look at him seriously.

"I meant what I said." I say. "I'm here for you. And I love you."

"I love you too." He replies, grinning at me. I smirk and get down on one knee, miming opening a box.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" I ask.

"Of course." Kurt says. "But I… I think I need some time alone, if you wouldn't mind."

"That's fine." I tell him. "Come get me if you need me."

"Thank you, Blaine. For everything." I nod curtly.

"No problem, Kurt."

And that is how Kurt Hummel became my boyfriend.


	10. AN

Hey guys! So I'm posting this on all of my in-progress stories. I'm going to be going to a camp-ish sort of place for 10 days to get a handle on my depression and things. I'm sorry! I'll try to update both stories today, though.. Wish me luck!

-Jordan


End file.
